Gravity Falls Rule 63: Reunion Falls
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: What if Dana and Marcus were separated at birth, with one living a normal life while the other one was raised by Silvia? How can living in a supernatural-filled town change a person's mindset?
1. Prologue

The date was August 31, 1999. The town was Piedmont, California. And on this particular day, two miracles were about to be born in the local hospital.

"Congratulations!" the doctor said. "It's a boy and a girl!"

Mrs. Pines held her newborn son in her arms. "Look honey," she told Mr. Pines. "He's perfect."

"Indeed he is," Mr. Pines said. "Absolutely perfect."

Silvia noticed the baby girl in the doctor's arms. "What about his sister?" she asked. "She seems perfect as well."

But one look on the girl's forehead made Mr. and Mrs. Pines disgusted. "That girl is a freak!" Mrs. Pines exclaimed. "Just look at her forehead!"

All Silvia saw was a birthmark that resembled the Big Dipper. "But it's the most beautiful marking I ever saw," she said.

"Doctor, my wife and I feel it's best for that freak to be dumped into some orphanage," Mr. Pines said as Mrs. Pines nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," Silvia said. "If you won't take the responsibility of this precious little child, I will take matters into my own hands and raise the child myself."

"Great," Mr. Pines said. "Good luck raising that freak."

But Silvia ignored her nephew's cruel words, looking in awe at her great-niece. She was so beautiful with soft brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, with the birthmark on her forehead making her look even prettier. How could anyone be so unkind to reject someone with such incredible beauty?

"Ms. Pines, what would you like to name the girl?" the doctor asked. "Your niece-in-law and nephew have decided to name the other twin Marcus."

"Nova," Silvia decided, her fingers lightly touching the birthmark as the baby girl cooed. "Her name will be Nova Pines."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but it's only the prologue. I will make longer chapters as the story continues. And yes, this is based on the fan AU where Dipper and Mabel were separated at birth and Dipper was left under Stan's care. I figured I might as well make a genderbent version of this.**


	2. First Encounter

**Many Years Later...**

* * *

A 12-year-old boy named Marcus Pines got off the bus. As it drove off, he pulled out a map. He wanted to come to the town of Gravity Falls for one reason: find his long-lost sister. He found out about her existence when his parents casually mentioned her one day, only to quickly deny it afterwards. So after much coaxing, Marcus was able to visit his 'freakish' twin sister for just one summer.

So right now, Marcus had no where he was. All he knew was that he had to find a place called the Surprise Hut...wherever that was.

"Hi."

Marcus looked up from the map and saw a teenage girl wearing a black jacket with the hood up. "Are you lost?" the girl asked.

Marcus blushed. This girl looked so pretty! Not wanting things to be awkward, he cleared his throat. "Sort of," he said. "Do you know a place called the Surprise Hut?"

"Of course," the girl said. "I'll show you where it is."

And so, the girl, who introduced herself as Nora, led Marcus to the Surprise Hut. "So Nora..." Marcus said. "What's it like living in this town?"

"There are some pretty spooky stuff in Gravity Falls," Nora said. She slipped her hand into Marcus', intertwining their fingers. "But it isn't that bad, just as long as you know someone who will keep you sa-"

BONK!

A random rock was thrown at Nora's head, making her fall over. "Nora!" Marcus exclaimed. "Are you alright-"

But to Marcus' surprise, Nora had vanished. In her place were five small women.

"You again!"

Marcus turned his head to look at the source of the unusually high-pitched voice. Standing nearby was what appeared to be a girl. She wore a red long-sleeved v-neck, brown cardigan, grey jeans, and brown boots. Her brown hair was rather short for a girl, leaving her forehead exposed and revealing a red marking that resembled the Big Dipper.

"I thought I told you gnomes to stay in the forest!" the girl told the small women.

"This isn't the last you have seen of us!" one of the gnomes said. "We have power you could not-"

The girl threw another rock at the gnomes, causing them to scatter. "Go tell that precious little army of yours that Nova Pines kicked your butt!" she exclaimed.

The girl, who was apparently Nova, looked back at Marcus. "Sorry about that," she said. "You're the fifth boy they tried to trick in the past few days. I guess you aren't from here. Are you looking for someone or something?"

"Yeah, I was looking for-" Marcus began. But then he recalled what Nova said. "Wait, did you say your last name was Pines?"

"Yeah," Nova said. "Nova Pines. Why do you ask-"

Marcus excitedly hugged Nova. "Sis!" he cheered.

Nova pushed Marcus away from her. "What was that?!" she asked. "Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Marcus Pines!" Marcus explained. "I'm your twin brother!"

Nova looked shocked. Then without warning, she ran off. "Wait up!" Marcus called out, running after her.

* * *

Eventually, Marcus arrived at an old shack that had the words 'SURPRISE HUT' on the roof. Nova had run over to a large woman with dirty blonde hair and a green t-shirt.

"Salls!" Nova exclaimed. "I have a huge problem!"

"What is it, Nova?" Salls asked.

"I was saving some random boy from the gnomes when he claimed to be my twin brother!" Nova said. She saw Marcus, who was gasping for breath from all that running. "Get away from me!" she yelled at him.

"Wait, so there's two of you now?" Salls asked.

"Salls, don't start believing his obvious lie!" Nova said. "He's probably some crazy boy who watched too much reality shows!"

"But I am your brother," Marcus said.

"HOW?!" Nova asked.

"I was born slightly before you in Piedmont, California," Marcus explained.

"But I've lived all my life in Gravity Falls with Graunt Silvia," Nova said.

"That was because our parents were going to put you in an orphanage," Marcus recalled. "But I'm just glad I found you at last! I've spent so long looking for you! I just couldn't find this place on any map!"

"Well this is a very unusual town," Nova said. "You need to be ready for absolutely anything."

"So how have you been, sis?" Marcus asked. "Are you a hero or something?"

"I'm an adventurer," Nova said. "And don't call me 'sis'."

"But..." Marcus began.

"We'll have to sort this out with Graunt Silvia before I give you the right," Nova said.

* * *

Nova entered the Surprise Hut with Marcus following her. They appeared to be in some kind of gift shop. "Graunt Silvia!" the short-haired girl called out.

An elderly woman dressed in black and wearing a maroon fez entered the gift shop. She was probably this 'Silvia' person. "Welcome back, sweetie," she told Nova. "How was your usual morning hike?"

Nova wordlessly gestured to Marcus, who smiled and waved. "You didn't say anything about a twin brother," she said.

"Oh..." Silvia said. "About that..."

"So he's not crazy?" Nova asked.

"Of course not," Silvia said.

"So what happened?" Nova asked.

"I had no other choice," Silvia explained. "Your parents were going to leave you in some orphanage and I didn't want you to be raised by an unloving family."

"Besides, this could actually work out," Marcus said. "I always wanted a sibling, and it turns out I had one this whole time. Good thing I convinced my parents to let me come here."

"So what do you say, Nova?" Silvia asked. "It's just for the summer."

Nova glanced at Marcus before looking back at Silvia. "Fine," the young girl said.

* * *

And so, Nova was in the attic with Marcus, who was unpacking his bags and decorating his temporary room. "Before you get all happy, I would like to cover a few ground rules," Nova said.

"No problem," Marcus said as he took out his collection of Pony medallions.

"First of all, don't bother me during my explorations," Nova said. "Even if you were to come with me, I don't want you to ramble on about...whatever it is you like while I'm exploring. Secondly, I have never watched TV in my entire life, so I would obviously have no idea what you're talking about if you try to mention your favorite shows. And finally, this is the most important one, I don't do dresses. Being feminine has never been my thing, and I would like it if that remained. Understood?"

"Yep," Marcus said, hanging up his Pony posters.

"Good," Nova said. She glanced at Marcus' choice of clothes, noticing the pink and purple colors and the brightly-colored Pony hanging from a silver chain around his neck. She cringed.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"You're going to come with me during my explorations, right?," Nova asked in response.

"Duh!" Marcus replied.

"Then you're going to need a new look," Nova bluntly stated.


End file.
